Dos palabras
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: Las peleas más tontas por las cosas más tontas son algo común entre Dinamarca y Noruega. Pero, hay algo, dos palabras, que en el fondo, los dos se toman totalmente enserio. El problema reside en saber expresarlas...


-Título: Dos palabras

-Personajes: Dinamarca y Noruega

-Advertencias: Pairing DinamarcaxNoruega

-Notas: Bien, esto es un poquito extraño. Es lo que tiene cuando andas emocionada porque las carcasas que pediste por ebay no acaban de llegar de Polonia (?). Realmente tuve un día tonto, y no sabía si hacer un intento de humor o un dramón de los que a mí me gustan. Al final, salió esto, perdón! *risas* Es posible que algunas cosas no las comprendas. Discúlpame, si es así!

~ ¡_Hola! ¡Soy un disclaimer y te informo de que los personajes de esta narración le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya! ~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(TENSIÓN)<strong>_

"_No es tan difícil"_, piensa Dinamarca.

"_No entiendes nada"_, piensa Noruega.

Y mientras tanto, los dos cogen caminos diferentes.

Buscan alejarse el uno del otro, por un tiempo indefinido (el cual, a lo sumo, serán diez minutos. Dinamarca no es alguien que se caracterice por su paciencia).

Sus pasos, decididos, les llevan en direcciones opuestas.

Todo opuesto. Siempre opuesto.

Dinamarca es el primero en pararse. Ha llegado a la cocina, lo que es un gran logro, teniendo en cuenta que normalmente no consigue alejarse ni dos habitaciones del noruego.

Este ha podido avanzar hasta la terraza, en la cual hay un banco a modo de columpio. Se sienta, ceño fruncido, piernas y brazos cruzados. Solo queda esperar a que el danés recapacite. Aunque él también necesita tranquilizarse.

Suspira.

Calma, está en su territorio. La terraza es suya. Siempre lo ha sido desde que comenzaron sus peleas.

El otro rubio, testarudo, tenaz, esta vez no piensa rendirse. Porque _"no le puede costar tanto decirlo"_. A él le sale natural. Porque es así. Porque siempre lo ha sido, aun cuando el menor no lo aceptaba. La mueca de su cara se asemeja a la de un niño encaprichado. Puede que así sea.

Se sienta en la encimera, tal y como Noruega le prohibió hacer. No está presente, pero si puede hacer algo con lo que molestarle, lo hará. Algo infantil, ya que el muchacho nunca sabrá que estuvo sentado ahí.

Por un momento, piensa que debería ir y disculparse. Pero eso le hará volver a su situación actual, porque si no aclaran de una vez las cosas, por muy tontería que le parezca a Norge, tarde o temprano habrá una discusión igual. Él, por supuesto, no piensa ceder, y seguirá peleando por oír lo que quiere oír. Pero, ¿qué hay de Noruega? Quizá él se canse. Quizá se vaya y si eso sucede...

No. Le está dando demasiadas vueltas. Eso no sucederá (tienes esperanzas en ello).

-Noru va a decírmelo -se intenta autoconvencer -. Es cuestión de tiempo -continua monologando.

Noru.

Noruega. Él se está crispando. Dinamarca ya debería haber salido a disculparse. _"¡Es tan idiota! Nunca entiende nada"._ Y es verdad. No le entiende. Si no lo dice, será por algo. El danés debería simplemente esperar el momento oportuno. Y no. El momento oportuno NO ES cualquier momento. Cuando hacen el amor, Noruega lo diría. Para ser más exactos, cuando hacen el amor Noruega diría cualquier cosa que Dinamarca le pidiera. Ah, pero este no sabe leer atmósferas ni captar indirectas. ¿No presume de conocerlo tan bien? ¿No dice saber todo sobre él? Pues debería saber que le es imposible. No es que no quiera hacerlo.

-Es que simplemente no puedo -dice, a la vez que se levanta del banco -. No puedo, de verdad que no -insiste mientras vuelve a entrar en la casa. Involuntariamente, olvida su trinchera y acorta distancias.

_**(POSIBILIDAD)**_

Dinamarca baja de un salto del mueble. Acaba de escuchar la puerta de la terraza cerrarse.

_"¿Noru se ha rendido?"_, piensa. Es extraño, ya que el que suele salir a disculpare es él. Le parece tan imposible que olvida su enfado y corre por el salón de celebraciones, atraviesa el pasillo y para frente al salón central. Se detiene, con una mano en el pomo y la otra agarrando su camiseta con nerviosismo. Quizá este sea el día.

Solo tiene que cruzar esa puerta, el pasillo, el salón de celebraciones y estará en "terreno danés" (así llama a la cocina). Eso no es seguro. Nunca se puede pensar con calma cerca suyo. Su mano, algo temblorosa, se desliza por el pomo de la puerta. Inspira, espira. Duda ir a decirlo. Se va a bloquear. No le va a salir. Le va a insultar y luego volverá a huir de nuevo a la terraza. Como siempre. _"Ojalá no sea así"_.

Con decisión; Dinamarca va a convencerle. Oirá esas dos palabras y las oirá ahora.

Indeciso, y algo nervioso; Noruega puede intentarlo. No lo parece, pero siempre lo intenta. Aunque nadie le dice que esta vez vaya a ser diferente a las otras.

Tiran a la vez del pomo. Con fuerza, los dos.

_"Va a decirlo"_

_"No lo haré"_

_"Esta vez sí"_

_"Ocurrirá lo de siempre"_

La puerta es abierta y Noruega encuentra un obstáculo. El choque era inminente, cuando los dos iban tan empeñados en decir y oír lo que deseaban.

Y entonces, el coraje y la valentía se pierden. Unos ojos demasiado ansiosos. Otros, demasiado nerviosos. Al fin y al cabo, la misma mirada, que se encuentra y causa estragos. ¿Y ahora quién va a hablar? ¿Por qué es esta situación tan incómoda? Aun con la que está cayendo, Dinamarca es un inconsciente.

-Solo son dos palabras, Noru -murmulla. Noruega atina a abrir los ojos, sorprendido.

-¡No son solo dos palabras, idiota! -contradice.

Dinamarca asiente. Él sabe contar. Son dos malditas palabras, cinco letras en total. Definitivamente, no entiende a Noruega.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirlas? -le reprocha con un puchero, arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Quién dice que no quiera! -exclama Noruega, colmando su paciencia -. Deberías aprender a escuchar... -de advierte en un susurro, aunque por su aura, casi palpable, parece estar amenazándole.

Y por ese mismo tono que ha utilizado el menor, el danés debería dejar su capricho para otro día, pero...¿ya se ha aclarado que Dinamarca es un inconsciente?

-¡Por favor, Noru~! ¡Dímelo! ¡Porfi! -ruega, e incluso junta sus manos para darle más dramatismo. Remara su actuación arrodillándose. Es un verdadero profesional.

Noruega alza el puño. No dudará en darle un buen golpe. Dinamarca parece estar pidiéndoselo a gritos.

-¿Es que no te gusto? -pregunta exageradamente. Y si se fija, el noruego puede ver pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. El danés es bueno en este juego, pero él no caerá. Además...

-¡Claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que no! -...esa no es la pregunta que Dinamarca tiene que hacer para obtener la respuesta deseada. Por eso grita, enfadado. ¿No se entera?

Y por un momento, Dinamarca tiene un instante de lucidez.

-Entonces, ¿es que no me quieres? -cuestiona, esta vez con un tono de voz profundo y, extrañamente, un poco serio.

Tanto es así, que Noruega se estremece. Nunca lo había pensado, pero visto desde arriba, en una posición inferior, Dinamarca da más miedo.

_**(PÁNICO)**_

¿Y ahora? ¿También responderá con un 'por supuesto que no'? _"Por Odín, que molesto"._

No va a mentir, pero se niega a decir la verdad. ¿Entonces? Quizá...ya sea hora. Si lo piensa, no puede estar toda la vida escondiéndose.

Sus ojos van directos al suelo, pasando por Dinamarca, el cual sonríe disimuladamente. Él le mira, expectante. Mira su gesto concentrado. ¿De verdad va a decirlo? No puede ser, ¡no puede ser!

Su sonrisa juguetona ya no lo es tanto, y se congela. Tanto tiempo esperando a oír esas dos palabras, tantas peleas tontas por ello... Le duele el estómago. Se agita.

Porque, ¿y si no es lo que espera?

¿Y si Noruega, por algún motivo, no fuese a decir lo que quiere oír?

La inseguridad le invade por momentos, y lo que antes eran nervios, ahora es pánico. Está tan serio... Tan concentrado... ¡Se lo piensa demasiado! No va a decirlo. No va a hacerlo. Y si lo hace, no serán esas ansiadas palabras.

¡Ya no quiere oírlo...!

_**(¡EXPRESIÓN!)**_

Pero entonces, algo ocurre, que deja la mente del danés totalmente en blanco. Noruega, ¡su Noru!, le agarra del cabello con las dos manos. Él le mira, incrédulo. Se podría decir que nunca había gesticulado una expresión tan boba.

Noruega no le mira, aún tiene sus pupilas bajas, pero sus mejillas están totalmente sonrosadas y frunce el ceño, enfadado con él mismo.

_"Será rápido"_, se dice,_ "¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"_.

Y tras esos pensamientos instantáneos, se inclina sobre el mayor.

No es un contacto muy largo, de hecho, es poco más que un roce que Dinamarca no llegará ni a saborear, pero es suficiente para demostrar esas dos palabras que, los dos saben, no dirá.

Una caricia, tan suave y cálida como fugaz, la cual el danés no asimilará hasta varios segundos después.

Aun con todo, Noruega es orgulloso. Nunca lo admitiría, pero sabe que es poco comparado con lo que le gustaría dar. Sin embargo, no pasará de lo hecho, o no por iniciativa suya. Aunque lo esté deseando.

La separación, igual de apresurada y repentina que el enlace, la lleva a cabo la nación noruega, junto con un leve pero sutil sonido de sus labios, dando la impresión de querer dejar una marca invisible en los del Dinamarca.

Y sus ojos van de vuelta al suelo, con la misma expresión afligida con la que comenzó.

Como era de esperarse, el danés tarda un poco en volver en sí. Es más, ni siquiera respira. Y si esto es un sueño, que nadie le despierte...

...No, espera. Ni en sueños Noruega le daría un beso tan dulce (básicamente, en sus sueños, Noruega lleva un látigo y usa un traje de cuero. No hay más que decir).

La respiración vuelve, alborotada. Y sus grandes ojos color zafiro viajan hasta el rostro de su amante, ansiosos.

Como aún no se ha exaltado, Noruega piensa que quizá Dinamarca no sea tan estúpido como piensa. Aunque, siendo sinceros, el danés también es lento para muchas cosas...

...Esto queda confirmado (Dianamarca es lento, y estúpido) cuando se tira a abrazarle, totalmente feliz. Cae encima del noruego, quien intenta poner distancias empujando su pecho, pero, por qué va a engañarse, ni Dinamarca va a apartarse ni él mismo espera realmente que lo haga. Solo queda dejar que le llene la cara de besos torpes, infantiles y alegres, tal y como está haciendo.

Y, entre las risas, el mayor tiene un segundo momento de lucidez (quizá no es 'tan' estúpido). Al fin y al cabo, se da cuenta de las cosas que realmente importan.

-¡Gracias, Noru! -exclama.

Noruega pone los ojos en blanco y suspira, dejándose abrazar y besuquear.

_**(LAS COMPLICADAS FASES DE UN 'TE QUIERO')**_

_"Quizá no sea tan malo decirlo de vez en cuando..."_

* * *

><p>Y aquí estamos de nuevo! A ver, qué puedo decir... No se qué pensar realmente de este fic. Así veo yo a Norge, y nadie podría sacarme esta imagen de la cabeza! Él lo intenta, y a veces una acción vale más que mil palabras! (O era una mirada...? Da igual!) Ah... No sé que escribir ahora (;_;)<p>

Gracias por haber leído esto! Tienes la posibilidad de hacerme muy feliz! (Tú ya sabes cómo!)


End file.
